Crimson Tears
by Li Mai
Summary: Tasuki has to check out a town the bandits are going to invade. Then he comes upon a strange girl; she is the town fortune teller and she doesn't have feelings. She shows him visions of death and he goes on a quest to find a pain stricken girl.
1. The Town

Crimson Tears  
By Li Mai  
  
~  
  
Chapter 1 : The Town  
  
~  
  
Her expression was cold. She had no feeling, it was obvious. She was just there for entertainment. To tell people what they wanted. There to make the horrid feel better. She was just a toy to them and somehow she knew it. Somewhere inside of her she knew that, but was still as cold as she usually was. This was her existence.  
  
~  
  
Tasuki was walking through the village the bandits were thinking of pillaging. The streets were almost bare. It was a small town. There were a few shops and a few restaurants, but there wasn't much else. He looked around, listening to the sounds of anyone nearby. So far he had only seen 5 people, and they were all elderly men. He could hear the sound of his boots lightly hitting the ground. He began to whistle. It was so boring. Why did the men ask him to check out the village? Why not someone else? I mean he was the leader of them and all. He figured he was just stuck with it. It gave him a chance to get some air. He began to think of how they would destroy the village, the whole thing in his mind.  
Suddenly he stopped walking. His mouth went wide open when he saw the long line of men outside of one little house. "What the hell." he said softly to himself. He watched as they would go in and out. An old woman would come and get them when one left. He walked up to the line of men. He went to one of them and hit him on the arm. "What the hell's goin' on here?" he looked puzzled. The man removed his hat and crushed it in his palms. He glared at the young bandit. He looked as if he wanted to kill him. Little did he know Tasuki was there to see it to be the other way around. Tasuki glared back.  
"What do you want here kid?" the man growled.  
"I'm on my way to Mao Fai.I've stopped through here." Tasuki thought of the town he was talking of. He didn't remember if it was real or not. He had had to make up towns for his bandits many times.  
"Well.okay." the man grimaced. "You don't know what this is?" Tasuki shook his head. The man pointed to a sign at the front of the house. It read: Amazing Girl Will Tell Your Fortunes For Free. "People usually end up paying them though..," Tasuki was intrigued. He barged to the front of the line, pushing anyone he needed to out of the way. He got many replies from angry people about his actions. He didn't care; he had to check this city, right? He might as well check everything. He pushed the man at the front out of his way. The heavy-set man sent death glances at him.  
"I've been waiting here all day you punk! You get out of the way!" Tasuki didn't move. "I told you to move your ass!" Tasuki reached for the tessen at his side. Suddenly the old woman came out from the small house. She looked at the two men and coughed.  
"Excuse me, sirs, but which one of you is going?" she said feebly. Tasuki smacked the other man.  
"Me!" he yelled. He barged into the small house. The woman got in front of him.  
"Let me take you to my daughter," she said. "She is the one you'll want to see for the reading." They walked down a hallway that seemed to go on forever. Tasuki was getting impatient. He looked at the simple walls. They were white.so was the floor.and the ceiling. Everything was white. But he kept walking on. Then the old woman stopped in front of a pair of sliding doors. She gently pulled them open. "Here we are. Ming Te I have another man who wants to see you!" She walked into the blackened room, leaving Tasuki outside the door. "You may come in young man." Tasuki stepped into the room and sat in a chair the old woman offered.  
"This is my daughter," she said, "Ming Te." 


	2. Bloody Visions

Crimson Tears  
By Li Mai  
  
~  
  
Chapter 2: Bloody Visions  
  
~  
  
"Well I will leave you two alone, I don't want to hear anything I wouldn't like. When you are done just open the door and I will lead you out." She turned on a small light that shown above their heads. "Good luck!" The old woman left the room and closed the doors. Tasuki looked at the girl. She looked about 15. She had long white hair and silver eyes; she was dressed in a nice white dress with a ribbon around it. She also had a ribbon in her hair. Everything was so white in this house. Her pale face looked toward him. Her cold silver eyes pierced through his soul. He got tense. Something was wrong with this girl and he knew it. He sat in the chair, almost glaring at the young girl. She leaned forward from her chair, falling off it and landing on the floor in front of her. She crawled along the ground until she reached him. Then she grabbed onto his ankles. He flinched, her hands were cold. Why was she touching him? She moved up to his knees, she moved up his body until she got to his shoulders. She brought her head in front of his. Her cold stare shot through him, she was even odder up-close. Usually he would have gotten out is tessen and killed her or at least scare her, but he couldn't. Ever since he entered the room he had lost his power to move. He felt lifeless. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He stared at her with his dark brown eyes in confusion and fear. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He never let his sight off of her eyes. Her face was now only an inch away from his. She leaned in closer and his breathing got faster. Then her freezing cold lips pressed against his cheek and her eyes turned black. His eyes flew wide open and his mouth opened in shock.  
He saw people everywhere being slain, cut to pieces. He saw children running to their broken parents and telling them they loved them before being killed themselves. He saw many men put blood stained girls in the back of a wagon and carry them off. Then he saw one little girl in particular. Tears removed layers of blood from her small face. He watched as the carnage around her got worse and she was alone. The small child was holding something, but he couldn't see it. He watched as the men grabbed her arms and pulled her. She dropped the thing from her hands and screamed as they dragged her over the carcasses. Then he saw what it was, a human hand. She was holding a human hand. He watched as the men threw her on the back of the wagon with the older girls. Then she cried out for help. It stopped.  
His vision was back and he looked at the girl who was still next to him. He felt her cold breath on his face. He looked into her eyes. Slowly a trail of blood fell from one of them, then another. She was crying. He watched as the bloody tears poured from her face. She opened her mouth. Blood poured down her lips and she looked at him as if she was in pain. She looked into his eyes as her eyebrows went up and blood poured down her cheeks. He couldn't move; the sight of the girl in front of him scared even Tasuki. His eyes were wide. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She looked as if pleading him to allow her to speak. She climbed up on his lap, her arms still wrapped around his neck. She looked through him. Blood specks were on his face.  
"Help," she said slowly. Then her head fell on his shoulder. She wasn't breathing. He could move. He didn't. He was filled with fear. This would traumatize him for life. He lifted a hand and brushed it through the girl's hair. It was brittle and soft at the same time. He looked sad, almost crying. Then he knew he had to help the girl who was almost dead in his lap. He got up and ran to the door. He put his arms under her to keep her close to him. He slammed the door open.  
"Hey! Old woman! We need help over here!" he yelled. The girl's mother ran down the long hall. Her eyes got wide as she saw her daughter. She was crying when she reached him.  
"You demon! What did you do to my daughter?! What did you do to Ming Te?!" She tried to grab the girl off of him, but Ming Te's arms would let go of his neck. They watched as blood ran from the girls fingers and down the back of his jacket. "I knew I shouldn't have let a strange boy in here! I knew it!"  
"Lady, I didn't do anything to your daughter!" Tasuki said angrily. Suddenly the small frame of the girl began to move. She opened her eyes. Her pupils were red.  
"Undo this wrong-doing. Find the girl and save her," she said harshly. "Let these words guide you. You must find the hand. You must find the girl. She was taken by bandits like yourself. Find her or your fate will be a bad one." She glared at Tasuki. Then her eyelids fell and she became limp. Her mother pulled her from Tasuki.  
"You devil! Get out of my house! Get out now!" the old woman cried. "Get out!" Tasuki decided to do as he was told. He was so confused. What was going on? Why did this suddenly happen, and why to him? He ran down the long hallway and out the door as men screamed at him to finally get out so that they could have their turn. He ran down the street, but he could still hear them.  
"There will be no more turns!" he heard the old woman shout from the front door. "That demon has killed her!" All the people began to chase him. What was this? Earlier he had been happy and everything was going fine. Now his life was turning to hell before his eyes. He pulled out his tessen and turned around.  
"Get away!" he shouted. "Rekka Shinen!" A blaze of fire shot from it and landed on the ground. The village people were trapped by a wall of flame. He ran from the town. He had to get back to the mountain and tell Kouji. 


End file.
